worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sanya V. Litvyak
Fliegerhummer vs Fliegerhammer spelling controversy Note that "Fliegerhummer" is the official romanization of Sanya's weapon, even though it should be Fliegerhammer". Romanization in the official work: * "Fliegerhummer" on the official site itself in the character section. * "Fliegerhummer" in the DS game. Indications for "Fliegerhummer" being a misromanization: * Developed in Karlsland by Ursula Hartmann, the name arguably has to be German. * English hummer and German Hammer are homophones. However, German Hummer = lobster, German Hammer = hammer. * The weapon is based on the Fliegerfaust and by extension on the Panzerfaust - both names are comprised of the name of the object the weapon in question is used against, and the name of another weapon, so to speak (Fliegerfaust = airplane fist, Panzerfaust = tank fist) * Sanya translates the word as 空飛ぶ鉄槌 - literally: sky flying iron hammer - on Himebana 3 We will stick to "Fliegerhummer" in this wiki, as our job is to report what is, not what ought to be. -- Nagscreen (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 02:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ...it's also "Hammer-flieger" on the official site for season 1 in the character section, so: # Apparently Japan can't make up its mind # Japan still sucks at romanization (and German) (news at eleven) # We'll just go with the actually correct "Fliegerhammer" instead. tl;dr: fuck crustaceans -- Nagscreen (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 23:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ...except in the case of little miss "Patoricia" Schade because well, fuck that. --Snugglemuffins(talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 20:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Keeping clear and obvious errors, especially in romanization, is a very weeaboo thing to do. And this is obvious. They say out right what the thing should translate to, and they sure don't talk about lobsters there. -- Anonymous And needlessly throwing around insults is an immature and ineffective way to argue your point, as it is more likely to harden opposing opinions than to change anyone's mind. -- Nagscreen (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 23:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) She calls Pokryshkin "Sasha-san." They presumably met when Sanya and Eila stopped over at the 502nd's. Both Sasha and Sanya are contractions of Alex(Aleks)andra, though the former is more common, according to what I read. IDK where this little nugget can go /shrug Pariasols 17:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) "Sasha" is a male name, not female. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 04:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Both "Sasha"("Саша") and "Sanya"("Саня") are unisex contractions of "Aleksandr"("Александр")/"Aleksandra"("Александра") in Russian language.--CuteAndFluffy (talk) 13:17, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Actually Sasha is unisex, while Sanya is comonly used for males. 13:31, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Sanya's familiar? Is there documented evidence someplace (e.g., in an artbook I don't have access to) that Sanya's familiar is a common black cat? That would be apropos for a night witch, but in the scenes where she appears in daylight, her ears and tail look like a dark blue-grey to me, which suggests that her familiar is supposed to be a Russian Blue - which is also pretty appropriate, considering. Zgryphon (talk) 20:50, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Tsaritsyn not Stalingrado In Strike Witches (according to the 505th JFW's wiki page) Stalingrad (known presently as Volgograd) is referred to as Tsaritsyn...not Stalingrado. This would also conform with the fact that Tsar Nicholas is ruler of Orussia and not Stalin. This fact should be changed in Sanya Litvyak's profile. She is the White Lily of Tsaritsyn. Also, on the official map of Europe, you can clearly see the kanji for Tsaritsyn (ツァーリツィン) where Stalingrad should be on the map (18 right, 6 down starting from upper left corner of map). 23:57, July 20, 2015 (UTC)